Of Siblings and LoveHate Feelings
by Unsugar
Summary: Takeru asks a question that make Yamato thinks of his actions.


**Title: **Of Siblings and Love/Hate Feelings

**Fandom:** Anime – Digimon Adventure 02

**Summary:** Takeru asks a question that make Yamato thinks of his actions.

**Warning:** Spoilers for 02 episode 4. The part where Yamato threatens to beat Daisuke for talking bad about Jun.

**A/N:** I was re-watching the 02 series, and this part makes me think. Would Yamato hit Takeru if Takeru said what Daisuke said about Jun?

**Disclaimer:** Mine? Not.

* * *

"Onii-chan, do you really mean to hit Daisuke-kun today?"

"Huh?" The question startled Yamato. They were walking home from school, _his_ home, talking about what happened that day and the theories that Koushiro and Miyako had came up with. After a short silence, the question came out. "What do you mean, Takeru?"

Takeru tilted his head with a frown, a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' expression on his face. Yamato almost shrank at that expression, not liking where this conversation is going. "You know what I meant, onii-chan. Don't pretend you don't."

Yamato ruffled his blond hair, thinking of a suitable answer. If he answered wrongly, he might get more than just a frown. But what was the correct answer? He decided to just go with what he thought.

"I was thinking about it, yes, but I don't think I will actually do it thoroughly. Giving him a slap up the head was probably the worst I can give him."

His younger brother blinked at him. "That still counts as beating him up."

He rubbed the back of his neck in response. "Yeah, but that's not the worst I thought of giving him."

"Onii-chan!" _'Uh-oh, wrong answer.'_

"Takeru," Yamato sighed, deciding that an explanation is needed. Or he would end up getting a cold shoulder from the one person he cared the most. "Look, I don't think I want to hit him, but if you're not there, I would have."

"… Really…"

The older Chosen Child looked up from his shoes when he heard the response. That was one he did not expect. "Huh?"

"I guess Daisuke-kun did talk about his sister harshly. And saying the he hates her," Takeru turned sideway, avoiding his brother's questioning gaze, "Even I think it was too much. Surely he doesn't mean that, right?"

Yamato only looked at the younger with a sad expression. Tugging the boy closer to him by his shoulders, he explained. "We never know what's going on in their family. But one thing for sure, I think it's an exaggeration on Daisuke's side to say that."

"Eh?"

"Because I know no siblings can ever hate each other. Dislike, maybe. Arguing, most definitely. Disagree, have to happen in every family. Ours is special case, though."

"That's because we don't even get to see each other everyday like other siblings."

Yamato flinched. That was definitely the wrong thing to say on his part. But before he could say anything, Takeru turned back to him with a small smile. "But in a way, I'm glad we're like this. Dare to imagine, onii-chan, me arguing with you all the time and keep telling everyone how much I hate you?"

"God forbid that," Yamato could almost feel blood leaving his face. When he was younger, the idea of Takeru being independent had made him do stupid decisions. Who knew what would happen to him if Takeru ever went around telling people he hated him?

Laughter brought him out of his depressing thought. His brother was laughing at him, so hard there were tears coming out.

"Onii-chan! You should have look in a mirror! Your face…" Takeru could not continue, laughing even harder. His brother was definitely thinking about what would have happened if he said he hated his brother.

His laughter only stopped when Yamato hooked an arm around his neck and proceed to give his hat-covered head a nookie. "Hey, that hurts!"

"That's what you get for saying all those useless things, you brat." His stern tone was betrayed by the redness covering his face, and they both knew that.

They continued to be in that position for some time; Yamato still had his arm hooked around Takeru's neck, though not as painful and Takeru lightly leaned against his brother's bigger body as they walked in silence.

Until a whisper coming from Takeru broke it. "I can never hate you, nor will I ever say bad things about you. You're too important for me to see you hurt from my words."

Because Takeru knew that Yamato, despite his non-caring attitude that he had for others around him, was still sensitive at heart. Hearing those words from someone close would hurt him more than anything else.

Yamato smiled at that, lightly kissing his brother's temple. "Thanks, otouto."

"But would you really hit me like you said you would if I said what Daisuke-kun told me?"

"… Please Takeru, no more."

Yamato's brain was not really ready for this kind of conversation again.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I have this sudden need to write family fic about this two. Don't ask why, and you can expect more in the future.

Thank you for reading and C&C are well-appreaciated.

Unsugar


End file.
